Metal Slug
'''Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 '''is a horizontally scrolling run-and-gun shooter published by SNK and developed by Nazca, released in 1996 for arcades via the Neo Geo MVS. It is the first game in the Metal Slug series. Development The short-lived Nazca Corporation, formed by ex-Irem developers, were originally assigned by SNK to produce console ports of Neo Geo games. Nazca were allowed to make their own arcade game, but only on their off-time. Initially, the entire game was going to be played inside the Metal Slug. This version of the game was to have shorter stages, but more enemies. The pilots, who were named Phil Gene and Michiko Nakajima in this version, would not leave the tank during gameplay, instead being represented by tanks: Player 1’s being silver and Player 2’s being gold. Interestingly, Michiko bore a strong resemblance to Metal Slug 2 newcomer Fio Germi. The POWs would, instead of giving items to the player, assist the player directly in battle, either by lobbing grenades at enemies, manning a turret on the Metal Slug or firing a rocket launcher while riding the tank. One more note about the first incarnation of Metal Slug is the difference in tone: though the visual design stayed mostly the same, the tone was darker. For example, the POWs were not long-haired shirtless men, but normal looking soldiers. This version of the game was location tested in Osaka in 1995 and it didn’t go so well, thus changes were made: The Metal Slug was relegated to glorified power-up status, with Phil & Michiko being replaced by Marco & Tarma, the tone was lightened up and, anticipating the inevitable home console ports, the stages were lengthened. Story In the year 2028, a rebel army led by General Morden threatens to conquer the world using an experimental combat tank called Metal Slug. The Peregrine Falcon Strike Force sends in their two best soldiers, Captain Marco Rossi and Lieutenant Tarmacle "Tarma" Roving to recover the Metal Slug and defeat Morden. Gameplay Player 1 takes control of Marco, while player 2 plays as Tarma. The player can jump, fire their gun or throw a limited supply of bombs (10 at the start, though more can be obtained.) In close range to the enemies, the player can also use a knife to save ammo. The player can aim in 4 directions with the gun, though with certain weapons, diagonal directions can be covered in the middle of switching directions. The player dies if hit unless inside the Metal Slug, which has a health bar. By default, the player begins with a pistol, which fires one shot per button press and has infinite ammo. The player can replace it with different weapons by collecting power-up icons with letters on them. These have limited ammo and are lost when the player is killed. * H: The Heavy Machine Gun fires 6 shots per button press and begins with 200 ammo. This is the most common power-up weapon and is usually the weapon that will spawn if the player chooses to continue after losing all their lives. * F: The Flame Shot is a mid range flame weapon that scorches enemies. It begins with 30 ammo and is most effective on infantry. * R: The Rocket Launcher fires one large rocket per button press. It is the most singularly powerful power-up weapon, though fires slower than other weapons. It begins with 30 ammo. * S: The Shotgun is a short-range gun that obliterates enemies. It begins with 30 ammo. The titular Metal Slug is a small tank that is available towards the end of each stage It can jump and has two weapons: A plasma cannon which is aimed with the joystick, though since the tank is also controlled with the joystick, it can make dodging and aiming tricky. The other weapon is an explosive shell that fires in an arc and derives from the same ammo pool as the player's bombs. The player can exit the Metal Slug by holding up and pressing the jump button, or can exit with a kamikaze attack by holding up and pressing both the jump and gun buttons, sending the tank forward and exploding, dealing damage to nearby enemies. If damaged, the Metal Slug can be repaired with fuel cans, though if damaged beyond repair, the player must escape or they will lose a life. The player can rescue POWs, which either give power-ups or pick-ups for bonus points. The player also gets bonus points for each POW rescued at the end of the stage. However, if the player dies, their POW count resets. Each stage has a timer, and if the player dawdles too much and lets time expire, they will lose a life. Stages Mission 1- Absolute Thick Forest: Set in a Southeast Asian jungle in the Villeneuve Mountain System, the player has their first encounters with the Heavy Machine Gun, Flame Shot, Rocket Launcher and Metal Slug. The boss is the Tetsuyuki, a crashed plane with a laser cannon that can either fire plasma balls that slowly fall down the screen or a fast laser beam that is telegraphed with a charging animation. Mission 2- A Wish for a Morning Glow: A run-down train yard in Ronbertberg City overtaken by Morden's army. The path leads players across a bridge which is being steadily destroyed by the army. This stage introduces the player to the Shotgun. The mid-boss is the Mini-bata, a tank driving on a rail over a rooftop. It fires blue slow-falling cannonballs which explode on contact. The player continues through the stage with the Metal Slug, culminating in a boss battle where the player is on a train with elevating platforms. The boss is the Hairbuster Riberts, a bomber plane containing Morden. The Hairbuster fires missiles that travel under the elevating platforms while Morden fires missiles directly at the player. After destroying the bomber, Morden escapes via another plane. Mission 3- Iron Cavalrymen in Hell: A snowy mountain in Kathehirt Valley that plays similarly to the waterfall from Contra, where players climb the mountain. At the top, the player encounters Allen O'Neil, Morden's most trusted general. He has many of the same abilities as the player, with a knife, giant machine gun and grenades. After this, the player fightsCategory:Horizontally Run and Gun ShootersCategory:Neo GeoCategory:ArcadeCategory:GamesCategory:SNKCategory:Metal Slug Series through the outskirts of a castle, destroying it in the process. The player then encounters the Metal Slug and heads to the boss, a tank called Tani-Oh, that can set landmines, fire twin miniguns, and fire off laser beams. The mines can be shot away in mid-air. If the player loses the Metal Slug and loses their lives, the Rocket Launcher will be the weapon that appears when they continue. Mission 4- Death Valley: The rebel army has set up camp on Ridge 256. Beginning in a destroyed building, the player has a chance to ride Metal Slug early. Most of the stage takes place on a grassy ridge where the player is under siege by tanks and turret silos. The bosses of the stage are Shoe and Karn, a pair of tanks with 4 cannons each. Mission 5- The City Under Despotism: Gerhardt City has been overtaken by the rebel army. The boss of the stage is Iron Nokana, a giant tank with hydraulic legs that conceal a flamethrower. A tank is also on top of the Nokana to provide backup. Final Mission- The Memorial Sea: Set on the Straits of Traven, Morden makes his final stand. After traversing through the canopies, Morden tries to kill the player by plunging them into the water. However, the player is saved when a U-Boat called the Middleson 1986 picks them up. The Middleson has a turret the player can use to shoot down the planes pursuing them. After the Middleson lands onshore, it's a rush to the helipad to take on Morden's personal ship, the Hi-Do. The Hi-Do has a minigun, a bomb cannon and three missile cannons while Morden tries to shoot the player down with a rocket launcher.